I'm the Maid
by islashlove
Summary: It's Lassiter's birthday and he wasn't looking forward to it. His boyfriend Shawn Spencer was away and he is spending it alone or at least, that's what he thinks. This is a slash story


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story was requested by shadowcat ninja as a Shawn Dresses In..., but because it falls into the M rating, I have done it as a one shot. The request is, Shawn cross-dressing as a maid for Carlton's birthday calling him "Master Carlton"**

**Story Notes: It's Lassiter's birthday and he wasn't looking forward to it. His boyfriend Shawn Spencer was away and he is spending it alone or at least, that's what he thinks.**

**I'm the Maid**

**Chapter 1: And You are the Master.**

Lassiter sat at his desk. He had finished all the paperwork he need to do and really didn't have any reason to still be at the station. His shift had finished hours ago, but he didn't want to go home.

"Are you still here, Detective?"

Letting out a sigh, Lassiter answered, "Yes Chief, I just need to..."

"Go home! It's your birthday, enjoy it."

"I..." Lassiter said as he looked up, but when he saw the look in his chief's face, he quickly changed his mind. "Yes Chief."

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, Chief Vick asked, "Is everything alright, Carlton, you seem...upset."

"I'm fine, Chief." Lassiter sighed. "I'll head home now," and he stood up, grabbed his things and walked out.

Right now, Lassiter really didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to go anywhere else either. He and Shawn had been dating for the last two months and he was hoping to spend his birthday with him, but Shawn had a case come up and was now out of town.

Sighing once again, Lassiter decided to go home. He didn't want to be drunk if Shawn rang. It had surprised him that he hadn't already heard from Shawn, but then again, the case he was working might be keeping him busy.

Pulling up in his driveway, Lassiter turned off the car and just sat there looking at his phone. The thought that Shawn hadn't even sent him a text hurt, but he didn't know why. He knew in hindsight that he would easily forget Shawn's birthday, but something told him Shawn wouldn't forget his.

Sighing again, Lassiter put his phone away, locked the car and walked up to the front door, which opened as he approached. Instinctively, Lassiter's hand went for his gun, but he froze when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Shock soon gave to amusement, as a great big grin grew on his face. "Shawn..."

"Please, Master Lassiter," Lassiter watched as Shawn curtsied, "my name is Shauna and I'm a maid. Master Spencer sent me to you for your birthday. I'm to do whatever you want me to do...Master."

"Really, Shauna," Lassiter said as he stepped forward, "Anything?" Lassiter growled.

"Anything...Master." Shawn replied with a seductive smile.

The smile that Lassiter gave back was just as big, if not bigger, and then he entered the house. Shawn then helped Lassiter to remove his coat, hung it up and then led him down the hallway. Lassiter followed, checking out the sight before him.

Shawn was dressed in one of those little skimpy French maid's outfits and it wasn't covering much. He had on a set of black high heels, which seemed to make Shawn's legs longer and the black fishnet stockings added to the effect. The black and white frilly skirt just, and I mean, just, covered his ass and the back of the top was low cut. From the back view, which Lassiter was enjoying very much, he could see that Shawn was also wearing the French maid's bonnet.

As they reached the lounge room, Shawn stopped for some reason and bent over, letting Lassiter see the skimpy, frilly knickers that Shawn was wearing as well. Lassiter now found that his pants seemed to be shrinking. When Shawn stood back up, he gave Lassiter a cheeky smile.

"If you wish to change into something more comfortable, dinner will be ready soon, Master."

Lassiter, knowing full well that he couldn't talk right now, just nodded his head and made his way to the bedroom. Once inside, he leant back on the closed door, quickly undid his pants and let out a long painful groan. How in the world Shawn knew what to do to make him react this way, he would never know, but he prayed that Shawn would never stop it.

Shawn is the first and only person that had ever made him feel this way and he liked it. He loved the way Shawn's fingers felt as they lightly brushed over his skin and through his hair as they made love. He loved how Shawn could make him feel so special, just simply saying his name and he loved the look of love that Shawn always had in his eye whenever he looked at him. In all, he loved his Spencer and right now, this was just making him love him even more.

Pushing off the door, Lassiter made his way over to the bed, where Shawn had laid out some clothes for him. His comfortable track-pants, a light T-shirt, a nightgown and slippers. Lassiter ducked into the bathroom, had a quick shower, dressed and then made his way out to the dining room.

As he entered, he found Shawn leaning over the table. Walking up behind him, Lassiter grabbed Shawn by the waist and pulled him close. Shawn sightly jumped when Lassiter placed his hands on his waist and as he pulled him close, Shawn let out a little whimper.

Lassiter then whispered in Shawn's ear, "the food smells nice."

"Thank you, Master," Shawn replied as he fought not to put his hands behind him and grab Lassiter by the ass. Tonight was about Lassiter and what he wanted to do.

Lassiter let Shawn go and walked around the table and Shawn followed him, pulling out the chair for Lassiter to sit down. Once seated, Shawn headed off to the kitchen and returned with Lassiter's food.

Shawn placed the plate of food in front of Lassiter and then poured him a glass of red wine.

"Please Master, enjoy your meal and if you need me, please just call." And with that Shawn walked off.

Lassiter frowned at Shawn's retreating figure. He tried to eat, but it just didn't seem right to be eating alone when he knew Shawn was in the house. Then, a grin crept across his face. Shawn wouldn't break character, he knew that, but maybe he could have a little fun with Shawn and his role as maid.

"Oh Shaw..." Lassiter suddenly remembered that Shawn wouldn't respond to his real name right now. "Oh Shauna, can you come here please?"

It didn't take Shawn long before he appeared in the dining room. "You called, master?"

"Yes, the room needs dusting and please, don't forget to do the high and low places."

"Yes Master," Shawn replied with a grin.

He then bent over, making sure his back was to Lassiter and picked up a feather duster and proceeded to dust. He made sure that he kept his back to Lassiter as he went, reaching right up or bending over to expose some part of his body to the ever watching eyes of Lassiter.

Lassiter enjoyed the live show that Shawn was giving, he just hoped that for dessert, it was Shauna, dishing up Shawn. When he finished eating, Shawn came over and picked up Lassiter's plate, but as he went to leave, Lassiter grabbed his wrist.

"So, Shauna, what's for dessert?"

"What. Ever. You. Want. Master." Shawn replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Then forget the washing up. Just put the plate in the sink and came straight back here."

"As you wish, Master." Shawn curtsied and left the room. He returned as ordered.

They stood there in the dining room, staring into each other eyes, but soon, Lassiter reached out and stroked Shawn's face. Pulling the young man closer, he whispered, "Get on your knees."

"Yes, Master," Shawn said as he obeyed.

Lassiter leant back on the table as he stroked Shawn's hair. He was hard and he wanted relief. "Now, you know what I want you to do?"

"Master," Shawn replied as he rubbed Lassiter hard cock, causing the man to let out a loud groan. Then, he pulled it out and with smiling lips, Shawn licked the full length of Lassiter's throbbing cock.

Lassiter let out another loud groan as Shawn took him inside his warm, wet mouth. Gripping Shawn's hair tight, Lassiter started to move himself in and out of the warmth, as Shawn used his wonderful tongue to tease and tantalise the nerves. The more Shawn teased, the deeper and faster he moved. Soon, Lassiter could feel Shawn using his teeth to cause even more friction. He was close to coming, but he didn't want it to end this way.

Pulling himself out of Shawn's mouth, Lassiter gently helped Shawn up. He wanted to kiss those amazing lips, but not yet, not until they were in the bedroom. For now, he had other plans.

Turning Shawn around, Lassiter had him bend over the table. He rubbed Shawn's tight ass and then gave it a hit with his hand. "Master!" Shawn yelped. So Lassiter did it again and again and each time, Shawn called out 'Master'.

Running his finger around the edge of the frilly knickers, Lassiter watched as Shawn shivered a little. He then pulled them back to expose Shawn's hole. Lassiter took the wine glass that he had been using and dripped a little of the remaining wine down Shawn's crack. He then bent over and licked.

"Master," Shawn stuttered as his breath hitched.

Smiling, Lassiter continued to lick and nip a little around the hole and then, he pushed in a finger. It was sticky, and wet and tight, but he pushed further and further in, until he could go no further. Then Lassiter pulled it out and thrust it back in. He listened as Shawn let out a little whimper, so he did it again and again. Finally he added another finger and then another.

"Yes, Master! Harder! Faster! Please Master, don't stop!" Shawn kept crying out.

Lassiter had had enough. He pulled his fingers out and carefully, push himself inside. Holding onto Shawn's waist, he steadied himself and slowly picked up rhythm. The harder and faster he went, the more Shawn called out to him.

"You liking this?"

"Yes, Master."

"You want more of me?" Lassiter growled in Shawn's ear.

"Yes, please, Master."

He pulled out and turned Shawn over. He loved this man before him, so on a table wasn't the right place for this. Taking Shawn's hand, he led the way to the bedroom, but when he entered, he found out what Shawn was doing when he left him to eat.

Laid out on a table were some sex toys. Lassiter himself hadn't used them, but he knew what they were and what they were for. Looking back at Shawn, Lassiter watched as Shawn blushed a little and then said, "Oh, Master, really?" It was now Lassiter's turn to blush.

"Lay on the bed," Lassiter commanded and Shawn obeyed. Lassiter wondered if he used the same voice at work, would Shawn obey there as well. Shaking his head, Lassiter looked over the toys. He chose ones that would give Lassiter, not Shawn, the most pleasure.

Walking over to the bed and using the same voice as before, Lassiter commanded, "Put your hands over your head!" Again, Shawn did as he was told and then Lassiter handcuffed Shawn to the bed posts.

He then took a cock ring and placed it over Shawn's hard cock. Afterwards, he started to stroke Shawn. Up and down. Shawn arched into the hand that was causing his great pleasure. "Master, please?"

Lassiter knew what Shawn wanted, but he was the master tonight, so it will go at his pace, not Shawn's. Removing the frilly knickers, Lassiter climbed on top of Shawn. His legs either side of his lovers waist, Lassiter then took Shawn's cock in hand and while holding it in place, he lowered himself down on it. It took a little while to get used to having something inside him, but once he had, Lassiter started moving up and down, getting faster and faster with every movement.

"Oh, god, Master, please?"

"He could tell that Shawn wanted his hands free, but it wasn't what he wanted and he ignored Shawn's begging and just kept on riding the cock train he was on.

Soon Lassiter felt the cock grow even harder and the next thing he knew there was a warm sensation inside of him as Shawn came. "Master!" Shawn screamed.

Once he was sure Shawn had finished, Lassiter repositioned himself between Shawn's legs and re-entered him. Lifting Shawn's legs over his shoulder, Lassiter pumped hard and fast into the man beneath him. The more Shawn called out the harder he got and soon he dropped Shawn legs, so he could get deeper into him. It wasn't too long after that he was releasing his seed inside Shawn.

"Oh, Master."

"I love you, Shawn," Lassiter whispered into his ear and Shawn whispered back, I love you too, Carlton. Happy Birthday."

After they had cleaned up and put away the toys, Shawn and Lassiter curled up together to sleep.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present, Carlton?"

"Yes, Shawn, I did and thank you."

With that they kissed, curled up in each other's arms, with Shawn's head on Lassiter chest and that is how they stayed until morning.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
